1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a light guiding system, an edge-type backlight module, and a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, original light sources are adopted as backlight sources in Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs). The original light sources relate to light sources emitting lights by electrical power, such as LEDs. LEDs present many advantages including lower power consumption, and thus are broadly adopted as backlight sources. In order to reduce the impact toward environment, the power consumption of LEDs has to be further reduced. As such, the amount of adopted LEDs has to be decreased. Alternatively, an enhanced light source has to replace the typical ones.
For example, ambient light is a new type of energy efficient solution without consuming electrical power is needed. One feasible solution is to collect the ambient light with a plurality of optical fibers. The ambient light is then emitted to the backlight module by light emitting ends of the optical fibers. The number of the optical fibers may be configured so as to adjust the number of the backlight sources. Referring to FIG. 1, the light guiding system 1 includes an ambient light collection system 10, and a plurality of optical fibers 20. Each of the optical fibers includes a light incident end 21 and a light emitting end 22. The light emitting ends 22 of the optical fibers 20 are coupled together and are arranged close to the ambient light collection system 10. The light incident ends 21 of the optical fibers 20 are arranged close to a light incident surface 31 of a light guiding plate 30.
The ambient light CL collected by the ambient light collection system 10 enters the optical fibers 20 via the light emitting end 22, and is transmitted to the light incident end 21. The lights emitted from the light incident end 21 then enter the light guiding plate 30 by the light incident surface 31. However, as the light emitting angle of the light incident end 21 is usually less than 60 degrees, the brightness difference between the straight-ahead position and the two lateral sides is huge. The optical performance of the backlight module may be seriously affected when the brightness differences are easily detected. In addition, as there are lights with wavelength in a range between 200 nm and 400 nm, chemical reactions may occur when high-polymer materials are exposed to the short wavelength lights for a long period of time. As many components of the backlight module are made by high-polymer materials, it is doubtless that the functions of components may be affected.